Valentines Day
:For the furniture range see here. Valentines Day is a yearly campaign held by Habbo. Usually, Habbo celebrates Valentines Day by creating campaigns and releasing furniture for users. Here are the campaigns that Habbo has released over the years and the furni lines that came alongside them, along with some pictures to give you a feel of what the furni/campaigns were like. Prior to 2005 No Valentines event recorded. 2005 There were a few quests like finding true love between Romeo and Juliet and also finding Cupid after he went missing. The goal of Valentines 2005 was to make friends. 2006 2006 saw the first appearance of the SUPERLOVE furniture. Habbos were asked to form couples and people would then vote for their favorite couple. Users with the most votes would then be crowned King and Queen of SUPERLOVE, winning a badge, a trophy and 250 coins each. The badge awarded allowed the couple to dish out heart badges to any users they wished. 2007 The first set of Valentines furniture was released in the year 2007 and in which appeared some of the classic Valentines furniture users know and love. E-cards were available to send to your lover as well as matchmaking and personality test tools. There was also a poem generator. For the furniture range see here. 2008 "Habborella" :See the Habborella furni line here. Habborella was a worldwide event that spread through all the hotels for Valentine's Day. The campaign centered around a fictional cruise ship of love. For the first time in the Hotel valentines day was known as Habborella instead. There were three main parts to the valentines event; speed dating, a wedding chapel and blind dates. 2009 "Shalimar" :See the Shalimar range of furni here. 2009's Valentines campaign was inspired by the Bollywood culture and with it was released a furniture set which featured Indian designs strongly. The campaign involved users funding a girl for the fictional prince and making their very own Bollywood style movies. Here is the group page for the event - here - warning to headphone users, there is some loud Bollywood music. 2010 "Heartbreak Hotel" In 2010 Bling furniture was released alongside the 2010 valentines furni which can be seen here. The campaign involved two fictional characters - Fabio and Mariah - as they cheated on each other within the Hotel. You can see the group page here. The main point of the event was to win Crush Points which would then enable the two Habbo bots - Mariah and Fabio - to fall in love with each other again although part of the event after involved the two bots splitting up. 2011 "Heartbreak Hotel Revisited" With the 2011 Valentines campaign saw a second lot of Bling furniture released to create a Las Vegas Casino like feel. In the campaign you appear to have got married to a bot in Las Vegas. See the group page here. 2012 "Heartbreakers Hospital, Romantic Getaway, Starlight Prom" In the Valentines campaign for 2012, the hotel staff made 3 groups. Each group for a different storyline for Valentines Day. One of them were Heartbreakers Hospital, another one was Romantic Getaway, and a third one was Starlight Prom. With the 2012 Valentines day brought new furni, it also introduced the Room Hopper that has since been re-designed for other holidays and events. 2013 "Venetian Masquerade" In terms of furniture, the 2013 valentines campaign was arguably the biggest yet with around 41 new furniture being added and 13 mask effects. To see the "Masquerade Ball" line click here For the "Gondolas and Canal" line click here To see the "Love Locks" click here and for the "Mask" effects click here Image Dump :To see the valentines stickers for Habbo homepages click here. :'' article_mothersDay.gif article_val11_blingbling_3.gif article_val11_blingerdebling_1.gif article_val11_blingerdebling_2.png catalog_teaser_val12_en.gif CH_poem.gif emailMid_val12_1.gif Girl_Dating_Version.gif habborella_badges_ht.gif habborella_item.gif habborella_pralinenschachtel_ht.gif habborellabg.gif hrella.gif misshabbo_scene.gif topstory_dating_game.gif ts_valentine_welcome.gif vale_datinggame_lo-res.gif vale_lovefurni_lo-res.gif valentine_welcome_article.gif '' See also *Prom Category:Event Category:Featured Article Category:Valentines Day